


Internetainers Do Porn

by ThatOtherBlonde (orphan_account)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Porn, Role-Playing Game, Roleplay, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ThatOtherBlonde
Summary: This is a collection of short stories where Rhett and Link act out classic cheesy porn scenes.





	1. The Pool Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea I had. My mind begged me to tell it. I thought it would be fun and interesting to think about if internetainers did porn... 
> 
> Um... Enjoy!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link comes to clean Rhett's pool, but he doesn't have one.

There was a knock at the door so, as one does, Rhett set down his laptop and walked over to answer it. He opened the door to see a very handsome man dressed in a company shirt and carrying a toolbox. His hair was a dark shade of brown, elegantly disheveled, and his eyes a seductive hue of blue. 

“I’m here to clean your pool”, the man says. His southern accent, deep and strong, and oh so alluring. 

Rhett will be the first to admit, he was turned on. Although who wouldn’t be? This guy was perfection. And Rhett was confused as to why this man would be working for a pool company. He should be a model. I mean, with those eyes, and that smile, that body, that hair. 

“I’d cast him in a heartbeat”, Rhett thought. 

“So yeah”, Rhett began. “The pool is in the back. So you can just go ahead with your giant hose and do what you came here to do” 

"Okay..." 

And than the man turned around… 

Rhett smiled as he inadvertently starred at the man’s backside. “Damn… that ass”, he thought. He continued thinking dirty thoughts before he shook his head, breaking himself out of his trance. 

A smirk tugged on Rhett’s lips. He caught sight of the man’s nametag. 

“Link”, Rhett adds. 

Link turned around and instantly ran into Rhett’s arms. He grabbed hold of his shirt, pulling the taller man down into him. And he kissed him. It was everything he ever wanted and he knew Rhett wanted it too from the way the taller man grasp hold of his ass. 

Rhett pulled away from the kiss and looked into Link’s eyes. 

“You can clean the pool later”, Rhett said. 

“Okay”. Link jumped up into Rhett’s arms, wrapping his legs around his waist. And then they were kissing again. They were kissing as Rhett hurriedly ran up the stairs. He entered the bedroom with Link still in his arms, kissing and sucking at his neck. He threw the dark haired man down on the bed and climbed up on top of him. 

As Rhett straddled Link, he could already feel the growing hardness in the man's jeans. He tore open the man's shirt as he looked down admiring the lean frame before him. 

Rhett grasp his hand to Link's crotch, feeling him submit to his touch. 

"I can't wait to feel you inside me". Rhett's voice was low and rough. 

Link grabbed Rhett's waist and threw him down onto the bed, in one swift movement. He turned him around and got up close behind him. 

Link yanked Rhett's pants down as he ran his hand over the taller man's soft exposed skin before giving it a brisk hard slap. 

"Ow". Rhett flinched. 

"You like that, don't you?" Link's voice is taunting. 

"Yeah" 

"Then fucking say it, right?" Link added. 

"Please, Sir... Spank me harder", Rhett begged, his voice just above a whisper. 

Link smiled as he gave Rhett another slap on the ass. He simply began to slip a finger into Rhett, warming him up. Feeling Rhett submit to him, he slip another finger inside the blonde man. 

"Please, Sir... Just fuck me", Rhett begged. 

"What's the secret password?" Link was now playing on Rhett's weakness. 

"God, Sir. Just fuck me", Rhett began. "I want your cock"

"As you wish". Link grabbed hold of his cock and rubbed it around Rhett's entrance. He was slow and steady, at first, as he gradually began to enter the man beneath him. He slid himself inside Rhett, giving the man no choice but to accept all nine inches of him. 

And he fucked him. He thrust himself inside the taller man, pounding him, with each tick of the clock, making Rhett moan and begging for him to finish. 

"Start touching yourself", Link instructed Rhett. 

Rhett obeyed and grabbed a firm hold on his dick. He balenced himself up with one hand as he stroke himself with the other, all while Link continued to fuck him from behind. 

With each thrust and stroke, Link finally came inside of Rhett, filling him up. 

Seconds after, Rhett released in his hand before falling down onto the bed in a panting, sweaty mess. 

Link joined Rhett's side not a moment to soon. 

He looked over at Rhett. "I should come by and clean your pool more often", Link managed to say in between breaths. 

Rhett smiled as he turned to Link. "But I don't have a pool" 

A sly grin immediately formed on Link's face. "You sure don't". 

Link turned his gaze back up to the ceiling as he reached out for Rhett's hand. 

So what should we act out next", Link says. 

"Don't worry about a thing", Rhett smiled. He turned over to Link. "I have big plans for you".


	2. The Pizza Delivery Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett delivers a pizza, but Link doesn't have any money to pay him. So I guess they'll just have to come up with some other kind of arrangement.

Link sat nervously alone on the couch, twindling his fingers together in his lap. 

He was nervous because tonight would be what Rhett wants to do. Rhett would choose what type of roleplay they would doing. Knowing Rhett, it could be anything. But he was excited. 

Link continued to sit in silence with nothing but his own thoughts running through his mind. All of a sudden, the doorbell rings. 

The butterflies flutter even more as Link stands up from the couch and makes his way to the door. 

He stares straight ahead at the closed door in front of him as he takes in a deep breath. He reaches out and grasps the doorknob before turning it and opening the door. 

He is suddenly face to face with a smiling Rhett. And for a moment, his nerves subside when he sees the tall man standing in his doorway. 

And to say Rhett looked cute would be an understatement. Rhett was dressed in blue jeans, a black polo shirt, and to top it all off, a black ball cap. Honestly speaking he really did look like a delivery boy.  

"Hi, Sir", Rhett began. "That be $7.85", he said with a smile as he held the box of pizza out in front him. 

Link stood silent in the doorway for a moment, his mouth agape. 

"Sir?" Rhett questioned. "Are you okay?" 

Link shook his head, bringing himself back to focus. He reached in his back pocket for his wallet only to find out he didn't have enough money. 

"I'm sorry but I seem to be short", Link said regrettably as he looked up at Rhett. 

"What do you want to do then?" Rhett questioned. 

Link looked down at the floor. 

"Why don't you come in?" Link says as he stepped to the side, making room for the cute delivery boy to enter his home. 

"Sir", Rhett began. "I'm not sure that's appropriate" 

Link's smile fell. "It will be fine, I promise" 

Hesitant, Rhett had stepped into the house. He stood in the foyer of Link's house holding the pizza. 

"You still need to pay, Sir?" 

"I will", Link started. He rubbed his hand though his hair. "I just need to think" 

Rhett was silent as he swayed back and forth on his heels, watching the dark haired man pace back and forth. He looked down at the pizza and suddenly got the perfect idea. 

"Um... Sir?" 

Link stopped and looked towards Rhett. "Yes?" 

A slight smile played on his lips. "Well... Um... Well..." Rhett looked down at the ground. 

"Just say it, man", Link stated, growing impatient. 

"I was just thinking that... Well" Rhett shuffled his feet across the floor. "That you could..."

"Could what?" Link asked, now sounding intrigued. 

"You could blow me". Rhett looked up, nervously, meeting Link's eyes. He could see a slight sly tugging on the man's lips. The man's luscious, pink lips. 

Link stepped up closer and took the box of pizza from Rhett and walked over and placed it on the table. He made his way back over to Rhett, slowly. He stepped up even closer as he wrapped an arm around the taller man, and the other arm grasp his dick. He could feel the man's already growing mass through the material of his blue jeans. 

"Is this what you want?" Link says closing in on Rhett's mouth, breathing his hot breath on his face. 

Link tightened his grip slightly, having the other man's eyes go wide. 

"Hmm", Rhett breathed. "Sir, it's not what I want, it's what you have to do" 

Rhett smiled as he looked down into Link's crystal blue eyes. 

Link smiled as he closed the gap between there lips. He kissed Rhett gently as he began to undo his pants. 

"Don't worry", Link began. "I'm sure you're come to find that I pay in full" 

Link gradually made his way down to his knees. He pulled Rhett's jeans down, leaving the tall blonde standing in front of him in his black boxer briefs. He reached up and began to rub Rhett, feeling the man react to his every touch. He slipped his fingers in the hemline of his boxer briefs and pulled them down, freeing his cock from it's cotton prison. 

Link's eyes widen greatly when he laid eyes on Rhett's massive aroused self. 

He was huge. 

And Link couldn't wait to get him into his mouth. 

Link wrapped his hand around Rhett's shaft as he began to lightly stroke him. He leaned in, resting the tip of Rhett's cock against his lips before taking him into his mouth. He started slowly, just on his tip before gradually taking him all the way in, making sure he could feel Rhett in the back of his throat before pulling away. 

"Oh...God", Rhett moaned audibly. 

Link rolled his tongue over the tip. He stroked down his shaft and fondled his balls as he took him all the way into his mouth, once more. 

Link continued to suck his dick, making Rhett moan as he savoured in the way Link's mouth wrapped around him. That pretty little mouth was everything Rhett was grateful for at the moment. 

Rhett moaned loudly as he briskly finished into Link's mouth, filling the smaller man with his cum, and making him gag. 

Link cowarded on the floor, on his hands and knees, coughing up Rhett's cum. 

"I'm sorry", Rhett said slightly apologetically as he looked down at Link. 

Link coughed some more. "It's fine". He grabbed Rhett's hand in his as he pulled himself up off the floor. He met his friend's gaze. "So... Is the pizza paid for?" 

Rhett cocked his head slightly. A smile grew on his face. He placed his hands on each of Link's shoulders before bringing him in for a kiss. He pulled up and looked deep into Link's eyes. "That pizza is so paid for" 

Link smiled. "Want to go eat it?" 

"You don't have to ask me twice?" 

Rhett wrapped an arm around Link's waist as he pulled him into his side. He kissed the top of his head as he walked over to the kitchen table. 

Rhett picked up a slice of the pepperoni pizza and took a large bite. He moaned loudly as he swallowed. 

Link sat down across from Rhett. He smiled as he watch his man eat. 

"Enjoy the pizza", Link began. "Because lets just say what I have planned next for you, you'll need your appetite" 

Rhett took another bite of pizza as he looked over at Link. He chewed as he thought about what Link just said. His curiosity was now piqued. 

Rhett smiled as he looked across the table at Link. "Can't wait" 

**Author's Note:**

> Be. Your. Mythical. Best!!


End file.
